Moi Hisagi Shuuhei
by Ahotep
Summary: Quel mystère se cache sous sa froideur apparente? Hisagi n'a pas toujours été ainsi alors qu'estil arrivé pour qu'il change?


Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi. Si c'était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

Rating: K+

Sommaire: Hisagi n'a pas toujours été aussi sérieux, au contraire. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il l'a fait changer ?

A/N : Petite fic pour m'excuser de ne pas updater "Le sadique et la douce". J'accepte les jets de tomates et de pierres, mais de grâce visez mon frère car c'est de sa faute.

* * *

Bonjour, je suis Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant de la neuvième division et capitaine intérimaire de la dite division. Après la trahison de trois de nos capitaines, tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13 ont été obligés de passer une évaluation psychiatrique. Je n'y ai pas coupé. 

La très gentille psychiatre de la quatrième division, fraîchement diplômée de l'académie de formation au métier de Shinigami, nous a fait passer des centaines de tests. J'ai été dans les premiers à passer. Pour tout dire, j'ai été le troisième. Kira a été le premier et ensuite ça été le tour d'Hinamori. La psychiatre est allée la voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle était et est toujours dans le coma donc je ne sais pas pourquoi cette visite était nécessaire.

Quand je suis entré dans son bureau, j'ai été choqué par le manque de sérieux de la personne qui devait nous évaluer. Etant trop bien élevé pour dire quoique ce soit, je me suis laissé faire. Malheureusement, je crois que j'aurai dû riposter. Si je l'avais fait, je ne serais peut-être pas entrain d'écrire cette chose.

Cette psychiatre m'a diagnostiqué une trop grande tendance au sérieux ainsi qu'un soi-disant renfermement émotionnel. Elle veut absolument savoir pourquoi je suis comme je suis, d'où provient mon sérieux et ma froideur. Comme j'ai refusé de lui parler, je suis contraint et forcé, ordre du général, d'écrire la ou les raisons m'ayant poussé à changer. Je dois rendre ceci pour la fin de la semaine. On se croirait de retour sur les bancs de l'académie. Donc comme elle veut tout savoir, elle va être servie.

"Quand je suis mort, je me suis retrouvé dans un des quartiers les mieux du Rukongai. J'avais une famille des plus gentilles. Je pense que c'est lié au fait que dans ma vie terrestre j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de bien.

Je me suis fait plein d'amis dans mon nouvel environnement. Malheureusement ces amis ont fait ressortir un côté de moi que je croyais enfoui au plus profond de mon être. J'ai recommencé à faire la fête, à boire plus que raison, à sortir avec plein de filles de mon quartier. Ce sont toutes ces raisons qui m'ont conduit à la mort. Renversé par un camion en sortant d'un love hôtel en étant saoul. Quelle belle fin ! Hormis le fait d'avoir été un fêtard invétéré, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de serviable.

Ces sorties ne m'ont pas attiré beaucoup d'ennuis. Du moins au début. Ma nouvelle famille pensait que c'était lié à un temps d'adaptation car j'avais sans doute laissé quelqu'un d'important pour moi en mourrant. C'était vrai. Ma future femme était en vie et moi j'étais mort. Oui j'étais fiancé. C'est dur à croire quand on me voit maintenant froid et sérieux.

C'était pour combler l'absence de la femme que j'aimais que je suis retombé dans l'alcool et la fête. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû arrêter les frais. Après avoir été ramené ivre mort par les gardes plusieurs fois de suite je me suis calmé. Un petit peu. Juste assez pour intégrer l'académie de formation au métier de shinigami.

Ma famille d'accueil m'avait parlé de cette école peu de temps après mon arrivée. J'ai tout de suite voulu y entrer. Mais on n'y entre pas comme ça. Il faut posséder une certaine quantité d'énergie spirituelle et moi, à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Un jour, alors que je rentrais chez moi, sentant le saké à plusieurs mètres à la ronde et escorté par deux gardes, j'ai vu une shinigami tendant un rouleau scellé à ma mère adoptive.

La shinigami repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, non sans me jeter un regard dédaigneux. Mon pauvre petit cœur s'est emballé.

Une fois que j'avais désaoulé, mère me permit de lire le parchemin. J'étais admis à l'académie et je devais m'y présenter la semaine suivante pour la rentrée des classes. Mère et père étaient heureux, pensant que j'allais arrêté l'alcool et les filles pour embrasser le métier respectable de shinigami.

C'était mon but jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ikkakku, un autre étudiant en première année. Ensemble nous écumions les bars du Sereitei et faisions craquer toutes nos camarades de classes. Nous avions la pire réputation possible et nous collectionnions les punitions, corvées et autres blâmes.

Un jour où nous avions vraiment dépassé les limites, nous fûmes envoyés en mission avec des dernières années. On voulait nous montrer que dans les études que nous avons accepté de suivre, il n'y avait pas de place pour les bêtises.

Ce que le directeur de l'académie ignorait en nous envoyant était que nous avions bu plus que de raison avant de partir.

La mission consistait à purifier quelques Hollows de faibles importances. Nous étions, Ikkakku et moi sous la garde de la shinigami qui était venue chez moi. Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à l'apparition d'un menos. Notre gardienne nous abandonna, nous ordonnant d'ouvrir le portail pour rentrer à Soul Society et d'y chercher des renforts.

Nous étions saouls et trop effrayés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis emmêlé dans la formule. Le portail ne s'ouvrait pas. J'étais désespéré. Mais elle est revenue et a ouvert le passage, nous poussant à l'intérieur et nous demandant de chercher de l'aide. Nous sommes arrivés en titubant devant le quartier général du Gotei 13. Un garde est venu nous récupéré et dans un demi coma nous lui avons raconté ce qui s'était passé. Puis ça a été le trou noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit de la quatrième division. Je me suis levé et j'ai parcouru le bâtiment à la recherche des survivants de l'exercice. Il n'y en avait qu'un et ce n'était pas elle. Elle s'était faite tuer juste après nous avoir poussé dans le passage.

Ses derniers mots ont été de ne pas nous punir pour notre état d'ébriété car elle a vu que nous avions tenté d'ouvrir le passage.

Les paroles d'un mourrant ont une grande valeur ici alors nous n'avons pas eu d'ennuis. Ce sont ces paroles qui m'ont fait changer.

Depuis la mort de cette shinigami, je n'ai plus touché à une seule goutte d'alcool et j'ai été major de ma promotion.

Mes sentiments je les ai enfermés au fond de mon cœur. J'aimais cette shinigami. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle le jour où elle est venue chez moi. J'ai toujours cherché à le revoir, j'étais toujours volontaire pour aider au secrétariat car elle y travaillait aussi. J'ai même réussi à lui parler, à lui avouer mon amour et elle m'avait répondu qu'on allait en reparler le jour où j'aurai arrêté de boire et que j'aurai mon diplôme.

Tous les ans je vais sur sa tombe et je pleure. Je participe à toutes les missions sur Terre, espérant voir sa réincarnation.

Donc j'ai des sentiments. Mais tant que je ne saurais pas si elle va bien et si elle est heureuse, je resterais tel que je suis. J'ai peur de souffrir à nouveaux, de retomber amoureux et de voir mon amour m'être arraché. "

Voilà, j'ai terminé ma petite rédaction. Je vais de suite la lui amener comme ça j'en aurai fini avec toute cette histoire.

J'espère qu'elle va me laisser tranquille et qu'elle ne va pas essayer de me plaindre et de me dire que vivre c'est souffrir car je ne le sais que trop bien. Ma vie pourra peut-être enfin reprendre son cours.


End file.
